Natural Predator (episode of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man)
Natural Predator is the third episode of the first season of ''The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Betty Brant * Mary Jane Watson * Aunt May * Farley Stillwell '(First appearance) Villains * The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) (First appearance) Locations * Earth-13124 ** New York City *** The Daily Bugle '' *** Queens Story The episode opens up with Peter walking home from school with Mary Jane and Harry. However, his Spider-Sense begins going off, alerting him of danger nearby. Peter makes an excuse, which Mary Jane seems surprisingly accepting about, runs off into an alleyway, and changes into Spider-Man. Spider-Man then lands on a rooftop, and notices and peculiar looking man watching as Harry walks Mary Jane home. The man then walks away. Spider-Man then scratches his head and wonders what that was all about before swinging home. The next day, at the Daily Bugle, Peter prepares to drop off some new photos of Spider-Man to Robbie Robertson, but Jonah Jameson appears behind him, asking "how on Earth do you get those amazing shots of Spider-Man, Parker?" Peter shyly replies with luck, and his Spider-Sense begins tingling. Peter then abruptly leaves, bumping into the man who had been shadowing him the other day. Peter then changes into his Spider-Man costume and spies on the man, who identifies himself as low-pay private eye Mac Gargan, talking with Jameson. Gargan informs Jameson of how dodgy Peter really is. Jonah then says that he figures that this would happen, and asks Gargan if he would like the chance to be a true hero. Spider-Man then shudders with disgust as he swings away. As he does so, Jonah makes a phone call. Jameson and Gargan, in a car, then pull up to a laboratory located at the other side of town and get out. They then walk into the facility where they are greeted by the famous geneticist Farley Stillwell, who then takes them to his main laboratory. Stillwell then hooks Gargan up with a mechanized suit of green body armor with a long, massive tail attached. Stillwell then infuses Gargan with the DNA of a scorpion, the natural predator of a spider, and fires a ray at Gargan to "activate" the specialized scorpion serum. Jonah then laments that Spider-Man has finally met his match. In Midtown, Spider-Man has just thwarted a group of criminals attempting to rob a bank truck. A scream comes from a nearby rooftop and Spider-Man investigates, only to find it a recording coming from a radio. Frustrated, Spider-Man is about to leave until his Spider-Sense goes off. He is then attacked from behind by a man in a green bodysuit with a black tail. Spidey then shouts "Who the heck are you?!" The man in the green costume then identifies himself as the Scorpion, and he has come to finish off Spider-Man. The two fight, and Spider-Man temporarily gains the upper hand, until the Scorpion begins pummeling the hero with his tail. The Scorpion then lifts Spider-Man over his head and throws him into the street. However, the Scorpion then has a headache which eventually transforms into a full-blown mutation, what with him growing a few extra feet and his skin turning a pale shade of green and him growing poison filled fangs. Going insane, the Scorpion goes on a rampage across Midtown, destroying everything in sight. Eventually, it gets to the point where even the police can't even stop him, as the Scorpion simply destroys their cars with the acid in his tail. Jonah watches the news, terrified at what he had created. He frantically calls Stillwell and arranges for a cure. Stillwell then tells Jameson that the cure must be administered in a few hours or else Gargan will forever remain in the suit. Meanwhile, Spider-Man comes to and witnesses the destruction and chaos that the Scorpion caused. Swinging to wherever he may be, Spider-Man arrives just as the police engage the Scorpion. The Scorpion corners George Stacy, but Spider-Man saves his life by webbing the Scorpion's bacteria-laced mouth shut. Spider-Man and the newly mutated Scorpion then battle each other all the way to Stillwell's lab, the "birthplace" of the Scorpion. Stillwell frantically attempts to administer to the Scorpion, but when he does, it's too late; the cure has no effect, and the Scorpion is now forever imprisoned inside of his costume. Spider-Man finally manages to defeat the Scorpion by ripping off his tail and delivering a powerful punch. With the Scorpion out, Spider-Man demands to know what was going on. Stillwell admits that he was the one who genetically enhanced Gargan's body, but it had been all Jameson's idea. Spider-Man, angered by Jonah's greed, then warns the publisher to call off his smear campaign against him before swinging off. The next day, Jameson sits in his office, guilty at the fact that he had used another man, another ''human being, for petty reasons. Peter then storms into Jonah's office and tosses a new selection of photos of Spider-Man's battle with the Scorpion on his desk and leaves in silence. Trivia * This episode's story is based off of The Amazing Spider-Man #19-20. * The Scorpion's armor resembles the Green Goblin's armor from the 2002 Spider-Man movie.